


Arbor Blessing

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bisexual Alistair (Dragon Age), Elvhen Language, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Warden (Dragon Age), Trans character by trans author, Vigil's Keep (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: Alistair thinks Dael needs to take a break.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Mahariel (Dragon Age)
Series: No Rest in This World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796





	Arbor Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warnings:** None.

“‘Ma’lath, where is the jar of arbor blessing?” asks Dael.

“I put it back on the shelf,” says Alistair, glancing up from his book.

“It’s not on the F shelf.”

“Why would arbor blessing be under F?”

“Felanenaste! It should be next to the felandaris!”

“I love you, but if you’re going to insist we alphabetize the herbs, you ought to pick a language,” says Alistair.

Dael huffs and pulls herself up onto the counter.

“No, I’ll get it,” says Alistair. He rushes to the shelf and reaches, on his toes, to grab the jar. It is, in fact, labelled both “arbor blessing” and “felanenaste.” He hands it to Dael and kisses her forehead.

“Thank you,” she says.

“Da’rahn. What are you working on?”

“The book Ashalle sent me had a recipe for a lyrium potion. It uses herbs to increase the potency of the lyrium, so you don’t have to use as much.”

“Are we rationing lyrium, now?” asks Alistair.

“No, but it’s good to be prepared. Some of the shemlen recruits go through it so quickly.”

“Dael…”

“What?”

“This was meant to be a day off.”

“I’m doing this for fun, vhenan!”

Alistair shakes his head, and kisses her.

“No alchemy until tomorrow,” he insists, taking the jar from her and putting it in its proper place. “Come sit with me.”

“And do what?”

“Nothing.”

Dael wrinkles her nose, but lets herself be led to the daybed. Alistair pulls her down on top of him. She settles into his chest, a smile on her face despite her protests. Alistair closes his eyes, grateful for these moments.


End file.
